


Weathering the Perfect Storm

by Nicnag



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnag/pseuds/Nicnag
Summary: Jason takes Clay home following an injury, Jason helps Clay through his emotions and to make decisions, Clay helps Jason in returnThe death of teammates, break up, suicide





	Weathering the Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, not my first story, chose a short simple story before diving into chapter stories  
> Can use all the constructive feedback I can get  
> This is set after season 2  
> please forgive medical or technical blunders, trying my best

Weathering the Perfect Storm  
Jason Takes Clay Home

It was the perfect storm. Hit hard by Swanny’s death, his break up with Stella for the second time and the injuries he sustained in this last mission after finally being able to operate again after Manila, Clay felt like he was spinning out of control, circling the drain, falling in the deep end. The team wasn’t going to give him any space because the last time he was going through heartbreak, he nearly got himself killed. 

All of Bravo knew what it was like to lose a friend to suicide, but for Clay he had not only had Swanny living with him for a bit, he was there the day it happened. As for the injuries? His concussion was making it hard to focus, hard to think, hard to remember why being a SEAL was so damn important to him. It had caused so much pain in his life. First, his dad was never around. Then, Brian died. Then, Adam died. He was blown up in Manila and barely survived, only to get home and have Swanny take his own life. Lastly, he made up with Stella only to have her once again be angry with his job so it ended for the second, and final, time. Now, he was injured again, the pain in his head splitting, while he iced his shoulders he had over taxed trying to hold on to Cerb as the team had been ambushed. 

The leash holding Cerb to Brock was slashed by the militants and while Cerb tried to save his handler, he was sent tumbling over the ridge. Clay was the closest and was able to reach the frayed end of the leash, which had wrapped around a stump just a foot over the edge. Cerb’s vest had caught on a branch of the downed tree. Despite the tumble, Cerb looked like he was going to be fine. 

Clay began to haul Cerb up as his team continued to fight the men who were waiting for them. His shoulders ached from the reach and trying to keep from falling down the ridge himself. At least Cerb wasn’t the size and weight of one of his other teammates, but he was a teammate nonetheless so saving him was priority. He knew Brock would be upset if anyone on their team didn’t make it, but they all knew he would be beyond devastated if something happened to Cerberus. 

Just as he felt he was making progress on untangling Cerb, he was cracked in the back of the head with a blunt object. It didn’t knock him out the first time, but it did the second time. The last thing he remembered seeing was Cerb looking up at him with her liquid brown eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, obviously trying to wake him up. “It’s Brock. I’ve got you.” As Clay reached around to feel the back of his head, his shoulder screamed in pain. He could feel two distinct lumps but no blood. 

“The team?” 

“We’re all good.” 

“Cerb?” 

“You saved him, had you not held onto the leash as long as you did, he would have fallen down the ravine.” Clay tried to stand but felt woozy and disoriented. Once the team landed stateside, he added almost losing Cerb to the things that have been going on. He was thankful that he can say ‘almost.’

Stella was waiting by her car as the men deplaned. Clay either didn’t see her or he ignored her. Jason saw her though and walked right to her.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Naima let it slip when we met for coffee. I was going to tell her about Clay and I.” 

“So Naima doesn’t know you two split? I will make sure she is informed. I need your visitor pass since you are no longer with Clay. Then don’t come back here, or to Clay’s.” 

“That seems a bit harsh to say to me. I really just need to talk with him. Just a couple minutes, that’s it.” Jason wavered, wondering if Clay telling her these things would make her realize he needed her out of his life. 

“You have 5 minutes IF he even wants to talk with you, and I will be present in the room, maybe some more of the team guys, non negotiable.” 

“Fine!” Stella pouted, not wanting to have the team gang up on her.

“Hey Clay, um..aaaa….. Stella is here, Niama didn’t know you broke it off again, she wanted to see how you were. She wants 5 minutes to talk to you.” Clay didn’t say anything, no facial expressions of how he felt. It was as if he never even heard Jason. He didn’t tell him no so he gathered his team and Stella to go to Clay’s observation room he will stay in overnight to assess his concussion.

“Hey Stella, haven’t seen you for a few weeks,” Clay said, not smiling as he looked up at her. She came to the side of his bed and went to hold his hand but he pulled it away. 

“I’m sorry Clay, I’m sorry for the things I said. I just was scared with you going back on a mission after what happened in Manila.” 

“Before we broke up the first time, had you made me choose between you or my job, I may have picked you. Then you catch me off guard right before a spin up to say how you love me, how it’s your fault you can’t be with me.” 

“I’m learning, I’m still trying to figure out this life, how it works, I can do better.” 

Sonny spoke up next. “Your first break up, we all had to live through,” Sonny said, gesturing to the others in the room. “We got him past that then you decide you want another chance and within weeks you are already frustrated with his life and once again, we all have to help him through this. He’s going through enough right now. Don’t add this.” 

“Stella, make a clean break, don’t keep coming back when you feel lonely then leave when things get hard,” Jason interjected.

“I should have known Clay that your team would make your decision for you. They don’t like me so they are going to tell you to stay away from me.” Stella fumed as she looked at Clay. 

“I can’t do this right now Stella. My head is pounding, my shoulders are aching, I’m sick to my stomach. I need you to leave.” While Stella glared at the team as she went to the door, she stopped when she heard Clay speak. 

“I want you out of my life. I’m not going to give you another chance.” Clay didn’t enjoy upsetting her as a few tears spilled down her face, but what was said, needed to be said.  
Trent knew Clay was going to be sick before he even lunged towards the waste basket. Stress, physical pain, emotional pain, take your pick. 

“Lets go to Jason’s. The two of us can watch you better than this hospital. I will go get the discharge papers going.” The others left Clay’s room except Jason who was grabbing the things they had in the room. Trent pushed Clay in the wheelchair to Jason’s truck. As much fun as they could have with Clay as he was required to use wheelchair, Trent did nothing. He knew Clay was miserable.

Trent and Jason helped Clay into the back seat. Jason asked Trent to drive while he got in on the opposite side in the backseat to sit with Clay. Slowly, Jason wrapped an arm around him and pulled him over onto his side with his head laying on Jason’s right thigh. Jason covered Clay’s eyes from the light the best he could.

Trent and Jason took most of Clay’s weight from him as they wrapped their arms behind his waist to get him inside. Clay started to amble towards the couch in Jason’s living room, but Jason led him into his own bedroom. He pulled the shades and pulled back the covers. Trent and Jason helped Clay get out of his clothes, including his boxers, as he needed a shower. 

Trent was going to set up Clay’s meds, but he could hear Jason having a hard time washing Clay up so he went into the bathroom as well. Jason had already stripped down to his boxers as his other clothes had gotten soaked. Trent held Clay steady under his arms while Jason kneeled down to scrub his lower half front and back. The Jason held Clay while Trent scrubbed his upper body, face and hair. 

Only a few whimpers were emitted from Clay. He felt like sobbing from the pain but he didn’t want them to take him back to the hospital. They tag teamed him to get him dried off and into a clean pair of boxers. Jason decided to go ahead and shower since he was practically done. By the time he finished, Trent had Clay in bed with his pain meds and ice packs. 

“I’m heading home to Vanessa, but if anything changes, you call me,” Trent demanded, looking at Jason. 

“Kid, are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?” 

Clay thought ‘would any other team leaders cater to their rookie in their own home?’

“No thank you, I think I will just rest due to meds.” He was asleep before Jason had even opened the fridge door to get a beer for himself. He knew that because of the scream he heard coming from his room. He knew it was a nightmare. 

“I’m not letting go…I won’t let go Cerb……stay with me…please!” Jason sat on the edge of the bed in front of Clay, hand on his shoulder and the other smoothing the curls off his forehead. 

“You are good, Cerb is good, you are safe and at my place.” By the time Clay came around, he became violently sick again. This time there wasn’t a toilet or waste basket nearby so the comforter on the bed will need a good cleaning, or be thrown away. 

Jason rubbed the rookie’s back as he dry heaved. He had never heard someone dry heave for as long as he has. It was obvious it was painful. The heaving made his head hurt even worse which made him nauseous again. When there was a let up of puking, Jason took the blanket outside and grabbed a bucket and put next to bed. 

Then he threw another comforter over the bed. He could see Clay was shaking, shivering and sweating. Clay looked absolutely miserable, unable to find a comfortable spot. 

“Let me give you a shot of morphine, Trent said we could if you need it to get some rest.” Before Clay knew what was going on, Jason had the needle jabbed into his thigh, but compared to the pounding in his head, the needle was nothing. 

Jason sat on the bed with his back to the headboard, legs spread in front of him. Clay continued to try to find a comfortable spot. He crawled onto Jason, seeking comfort. Clay was between his legs when he laid his left side against Jason’s chest, putting his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

With his right hand, he held onto the sleeve of Jason’s shirt. He brought his legs up, almost like a fetal position. Jason put his chin on top of his head after giving him a kiss where his chin now sat. Jason wrapped his arms around the Kid, as tight as Clay could stand it. Jason knew this wasn’t just about almost losing Cerb and getting injured. Pain from not being loved as a child, wanting to be a part of a team but didn’t know what family was, pain from his break up, confusion from Swanny’s suicide, anger at Brian being the one who had the faulty chute, angry at himself for slowing the team down when Adam was killed, pain from being blown up in Manila and not knowing if he’d ever get to operate again. It was all deep down inside of him wanting to be released. 

“Clay, whatever you say, it’s between you and me. No judgments. I need to know how you are doing for real and what we can do to help, okay?”

“k” 

“What is my number one rule?” 

“Don’t lie to your team leader.” 

Jason felt he would get more emotional answers from Clay while he was on pain meds so he started talking. He needs the answers to determine where Bravo 6’s head is at. 

“How’s your head?” 

“7, pounding but getting better.” 

“Are you going to be done with Stella?” 

“Yeah, I really thought it would be different, she promised me, I love her, loved her.” 

“What will you do to fill the time now that she’s not around?” “I don’t know, more gym time, hanging out with the guys more.” Clay shifted in Jason’s arms, an indication he was done with that part of the conversation. 

“About Swanny, you know that you couldn’t have stopped him right?” 

“I should have stopped him, I should have figured it out.” 

“Say maybe you stopped him that night but he would have just done it another time. I know you know that.” Clay buried his head into Jason’s shoulder and clung tighter to Jason’s sleeve. 

“He helped me so much and I let him, not knowing that he needed help too, that he was as bad off as he was. I should have figured that out.”

“To be fair, you were in a hospital for a month.” 

“Yeah, and he was there every single day, despite his TBI.” Jason didn’t say anything, just let Clay ponder his thoughts for a bit. Jason ran his fingers through the curly mop Clay calls hair. Clay whimpered when he touched the areas he had been hit so Jason quickly apologized. He put his hand on his hip to pull him closer. 

“I’m uhhhh, I am……worried…..or more like scared. I’m scared that when my time comes, I won’t have anyone who remembers me. My dad is an ass, my mom is gone, I don’t have a wife or kids, I will just be gone.” Jason felt a lump in his throat. It was a struggle teaching Clay what it is like to have a family and to be a team and there are still times when his insecurities are hidden under the façade of a cocky ego. 

“Clay, you are family, to all of us on Bravo. You are family to the pipe hitters before us like Swanny. You will have more family as men retire and you get new SEALs on your team.” 

“My team?” 

“Hell yeah your team! I plan to hand Bravo over to you when I get out.” 

“What about Ray, shouldn’t he be 1? Or Sonny? Trent and Brock are above me too.” 

“Your number doesn’t matter. If Ray stays in after me, it won’t be for long, so instead of changing the team up twice, we just need to once. Don’t worry, we’ve already talked about it. Sonny wants absolutely nothing to do with 1 or 2, however I think he would be a good 2 for you, Brock won’t since he has Cerb and Trent is our medic and doesn’t want both responsibilities.” 

Jason felt the shoulder of his shirt was getting wet. He could feel the shuddering breaths Clay was taking as he shivered in his arms. Jason gently moved off the bed and helped Clay lay down. He then covered up Clay with the blankets so he could sleep. 

Before Jason stepped out of the room for just a second to get that beer he had left out there, he could hear Clay’s whimpers turn to sobs. The sobs turned into a piercing cry. Between the emotional and physical trauma, his heart just can’t take it. He knows he’s gonna be sick again and reaches for the bucket. Jason is at his side holding the bucket and holding back the curls spilling over his forehead. 

After a rinse with water and mouth wash, Clay was exhausted as he melted down into the bed, completely worn out. Jason barely heard him when he asked if Jason would stay close. 

“I’m not leaving you. Just gonna grab my beer and be right back.” While Jason was gone, Clay pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. When Jason saw, he knew it was Clay’s way to ask if he’d stay next to him and even if he hadn’t done that, Jason would have. 

Jason laid down on his back and scooted towards the center. Clay turned on his side so he could face Jason. Jason slipped his arm under Clay’s neck and pulled him close. Clay rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. It was the most comfortable position he had been in since he got hurt. Clay reached his free arm across Jasons chest to hold onto the material from his shirt. All that mattered to the team leader was that Clay was resting peacefully, no matter what position he had to take.

With shades drawn and lights off, Jason didn’t know it was even morning when he heard Trent come in. Clay was still sound asleep on his chest. When Trent walked into the bedroom, he smiled then laughed. 

“What other team than Bravo can a Rookie get held by his team leader in his bed overnight?” 

Ignoring the comment, Jason said “He only had 1 nightmare and then slept restfully the remainder of the night. Hasn’t taken any meds since 10pm so as soon as he wakes up we need to give him some.” 

“I’m awake now. You two would be kicked out of a library for as loud as you whisper,” Clay groggily said. He tried to lift his head but sharp pains made him lay his head back down. 

“Still that bad huh?” Trent asked. “We need to get you up and moving around a bit, don’t need pneumonia setting in while you are in bed recuperating.” Trent pulled back the covers while Jason went to Clays side of the bed. Each man took an armpit to help him up. Even though his legs were not injured, he still felt weak and wobbly. His shoulders were aching more and his head felt like it was being crushed into fine dust. Just a few steps from the kitchen bar for breakfast, Clay passed out. 

Had the two men not have a hold of him, he would have hit the floor with no warning. Jason and Trent looked at each other over the top of Clay wondering what to do. Trent didn’t feel anything else could be done at the hospital that he can’t do here. Jason easily swung the unconscious Kid into his arms and laid him on the couch. He got a bucket of cold water and rags. Trent elevated his legs and checked his vitals. He gave him two injections, one for pain and one a very mild sedative. Jason dipped the rag in the cold water and rung it out. He placed it across Clay’s forehead. He repeated the steps for his cheeks and the back of his neck over and over. When Clay finally came around, Jason was wiping the rag over Clay’s forehead. 

Clay’s cheeks flushed, obviously embarrassed his team leader is having to care for him like this. Jason picked up on this. “Hey, you’d do the same for me, hell, you already have taken care of me, remember the helicopter crash? That’s just one time out of many more.”

**The time Jason is referring to is the first time they went in a helicopter after having been in a helo crash. Jason was the last to the helo, he stood just outside the door before saying he needed to get something inside. While all the guys were worried, it was Clay who went after him. Clay was the one who took care of Jason after the crash until reinforcements arrived, stepping in as Bravo 1. 

“Jace, Jason? Where are you?” 

“I’m coming,” Jason snarled at Clay. 

“What’s going on?” Clay asked, blocking the exit door. Jason tried to push past him and while he may be small, he is strong. 

“Are you scared to.---“ Jason cut Clay off.

“I’m not scared, I’m just…….hesitant.” Clay thought to himself that if that’s the word Jason wants to use, then he will to. 

“What can I do to help you with your hesitancy?” 

“Sit next to me, keep me grounded, hold my leg like you did….something. “

“Copy that Boss.” As the two started to leave, Clay told Jason that it was okay to be scared or terrified to get on a helo following a crash like they had. 

“How are you okay with it?” Jason asked Clay. 

“I wasn’t as injured as the others and I know if I want to continue being a SEAL then I have to get over it. Ask for Cerb to sit by you.” Once the men reached the helo, both Clay and Jason climbed in asking Ray if he would slide over to give Clay and Jason spots next to each other. 

Clay putting his hand on Jason’s thigh didn’t go unnoticed, while glances were shared amongst the others. Cerb crawled her way over to Jason and laid between his legs. He petted her and Clay had been right, she was calming. **

Trent watched the dynamic between Clay and Jason. He had last night and he is again this morning. Clay is his brother, just like all the others, including Jason, but Clay and Jason aren’t brothers. Maybe it’s the age difference since Jason could be Clay’s dad. Maybe its because Clay had an absentee father and is getting what he needs from a father figure through Jason. Maybe Jason sees him as a younger version of himself and wants to “raise him” right. Whatever the reason, the entire team sees that Jason and Clay are like father and son. 

The last few days had only further supported what everyone else had been thinking. Even if one of the other team members had gone through what Clay did, Jason wouldn’t have held them so they could sleep or rub their backs when they got sick or kiss their forehead out of relief. No, that was reserved for the Kid. 

As much as Clay hated being referred to as the Kid when he first joined the team, he’s grown to find the term endearing. Like someone once told him, Sonny only gives people nicknames that he cares about. If nicknames were Sonny’s measure for love, his body wouldn’t be able to hold all the emotion he has for Clay.


End file.
